Hero's Return
by Shadowfox-b4k4
Summary: If you have to know, this is my moronic attempt to write a reincarnation fic. (Squall: Got that right.) Shut up, you're just unhappy that I'm making you speak Japanese. (Squall: Whatever...) Right... Crossover of FF7,8, and 10. Please R
1. Nightmares

Well… like the summary says this is my attempt at doing a reincarnation fanfic thing. Why do you ask? I'm probably the only one who wonders what happens to a person after they die. But oh well.  
  
This is also probably this only fic with so many different cultural aspects from all over the world. By that I mean there's going to be things from at least three countries, Japan, America, France and whole bunch of them. The world fascinates me and I like to learn things like this. Unfortunately, I don't know everything about the countries of Earth. So if I get something wrong in language, customs, anything like that, you, the reader should at least tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
You probably think I'm crazy, but doing something like this gives me a challenge. And I enjoy challenges, so NYAH!!!!!!! *Does raspberry anime- style while doing eyelid thing* Ahem… well, I mean that this is a good chance for me to test what I can do in writing. So without further ado, I implore you to go ahead and read this.  
  
Kardro: But before that, Shadowfox doesn't own any of the Final Fantasies except for this plot.  
  
It was that same dream sequence again. None of the images were quite clear, but clear enough that one could tell objects apart.  
  
He always found himself in a dark, gigantic cave. The walls radiated with torches, lit with blue fire but not enough to light the entire place. In the center was some hulking form; a huge monster that radiated with some negative energy that an ordinary person could tell it had the liability to destroy the world.  
  
He wasn't alone in the cave. The visions weren't that clear, he could make out the images of his classmates and friends. There were some other people, and odd beasts, he didn't know alongside all of them. Everyone was dressed strangely and wielded even stranger looking weapons, including him.  
  
Although the sounds were almost muted, he could tell that the monster in the center of the room was 'talking' to them, in a mocking voice. Its voice was somewhat telepathic; whenever it 'spoke' all the others in the room they seemed to tense and go into a fighting position. Some were more ready than others, others more apprehensive.  
  
But then, as the monster finished its mental speech, then tension in the cave broke as a blonde, that looked the oddest in the area, went charging in for a physical attack, his gloved hands ready to strike.  
  
But the attack never came. The creature's huge limbs performed a single uppercut, easily catching the blonde and flinging him carelessly into the air. When the boy landed, he would never rise again.  
  
The dreamer felt himself screaming in rage at the sight of the dead fighter. Several others around him gave out similar cries of anger. The other people around him stared in horror, until another person decided to take action.  
  
Aiming a gun that encompassed his arm, the large man started shooting rounds of bullets to the beast. But that was short lived, as the monster rammed its tail into the gunman, causing him to fly into the wall of the stone cave, with such a force that caused a cracks to appear around the once willing to fight man.  
  
Others also began issued their rage at what happened, and again another charged in for an attack. This time a blonde girl, with a strange weapon shaped like a claw of some sort, tossed a small round object to the beast and causing a fiery explosion. As the smoke cleared, the monster was unfazed and again, it swiped a clawed hand at the girl. The girl tried to escape, but it was too late. It hit her and she was sent flying until she too was rammed into a wall, dead.  
  
This time, the whole room was in pure rage. Everyone was preparing some sort of an attack.  
  
A giant bolt of lightning hit the monster, several rounds of bullets were blasted to the creature, several close range attacks with swords (one was his), another with fists, long pointed weapons, and an assortment to different weapons.  
  
But these attacks couldn't affect the monstrosity. The dreamer saw more and more people fall. A woman in a short cut, black dress. A lion-like beast. A blonde man with goggles. A teenager in a cowboy outfit. Another young woman in a short blue, tee shirt. A red four-legged beast. Another girl with curled brown hair. A man with odd-looking red hair and several others were wiped out in less than thirty seconds. Although he had no idea whom she was, the one that affected him the most was a girl with long, raven hair in a long blue jacket.  
  
He soon found himself staring in horror at the beast in front of him. All around, bodies of his former comrades littered the ground. The only people that was still living was himself, a spiky headed blonde with a gigantic sword, and another blonde with a blue sword that seemed to be made out of water. Both had as terrified looks on as he knew he had. They would join their friends soon…  
  
"Soon, I shall rule over ALL of your pitiful worlds. Enjoy the last moments of your pathetic lives," the beast smirked as it sent one last psychic message (the only message that was clear to the dreamer) to them before raising its arms for some attack.  
  
At that point, the dreamer found himself being pummeled by some invisible force, which felt like it was tearing out his insides and ripping his mind apart. He screamed until a white light engulfed his body. And then, there was nothing…  
  
--------------------  
  
"Squall! Squall!! Hey!! Wake up!!"  
  
His eyes snapped open to find himself staring back into soft brown ones. Mom.  
  
Squall's mother sighed, "Ohayou gozaimas, Squall. You were having bad dreams again."  
  
He sat upright in his bed, wiped the sweat from his forehead and started to think about the dreams. These nightmares had been happening for two weeks in a row. The diligent Japanese student would always get these dreams, right when he fell asleep. They were very disturbing for him. But then again, nightmares like this would be terrible for any High School student who got only four hours of sleep a night would be afraid as well. But TWO weeks in a row? THAT was pure torture.  
  
His mother's voice brought Squall back into reality, "Come on honey, and get ready for school. You know how impatient your friends can be when they're waiting for you. Don't worry, I'll make sure your miso soup doesn't get cold."  
  
"Arigato Mom," he replied.  
  
He yawned and stretched and headed for the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, get a jumpstart for his system. He needed it, for a new student was coming to school, and he was the class representative to help them get around.  
  
As he wiped away the clear water from his face, he stepped back to check his reflection. Steely blue eyes, under unruly dark brown hair, stared back at him in the mirror. Squall was slightly tall for a Japanese boy and had some muscle in him, mostly from his tae-kwon-do practices. Many girls at school thought the tall boy was handsome, but none tried to ask him out because of the strong stoic nature he possessed. Or perhaps that was the scar in the bridge of his nose, a result of some accident that happened when he was young. Some girls thought the scar made him cute, but then again they probably some of those Rurouni Kenshin fanatics…  
  
Exiting the bathroom, he went to get dressed in his usual school uniform, his mind then wandered back to the dream again. He couldn't understand why they involved his friends, what they have to do with the nightmares? Seeing your friends die in a dream isn't something you'd want to deal with either. Strong as he was, he shuddered slightly at the horrendous thoughts, hoping they would never happen.  
  
But then again, why should Squall Uesugi, the best martial artist of Hiyoshigaoka High School, worry over a silly dream? It wasn't like him. It was like one of those gory manga books his best friend often shoved into his face.  
  
He sighed once more, shaking his head from the thoughts of the dream, and began to wonder what this Thursday might bring to him. As he was to find out, it was going to be much more than it seemed…  
  
Yay! Finally my fics have some action in them!!! Huh? What do you mean I bored your socks off? Err… never mind.  
  
Shadow: Hmm… I hope I got my Japanese right. There are not enough romaji translators out there…  
  
Squall: I can't believe you made me do that.  
  
Shadow: What? All you did was speak a bit of Japanese and stuff.  
  
Squall: *glaring* Yes… But I don't like fanfic writers like you…  
  
Shadow: ?  
  
Squall: Whatever, I'm outta here. *Leaves*  
  
Shadow: I don't think my main character likes me… 


	2. The New Girl and the Light

Shadowfox: Stupid computer! *kicks computer* Why did you have to break down on me?! I was so close to finishing this chapter. But nooo… You have to break down, for reasons still unknown!!! Stupid fuzzied computer!!! *kicks computer some more*  
  
Kardro: *sweatdrop* Shadow… you're only damaging the little box even more.  
  
Shadow: Like I care!! *still kicking computer*  
  
Kardro: Well… reporting to you live from Shadow's household backup PC, we are pleased to present to you the second chapter for this fanfic that involves at least three different languages! Shadowfox owns nothing except a broken computer. All characters involved in this are mostly owned by Squaresoft, except for Crystaleyes, who is just another fellow writer. Please enjoy!  
  
Thank you for the 4 nice reviews. I laughed at the flamer for lack of better insults. :P  
  
Ah… Japan.  
  
Land of the rising sun…  
  
Home of the world's best anime…  
  
Torturer of innocent students…  
  
And our dear Squall is no exception.  
  
Clad in the school uniform for boys; which consisted of black pants, a black jacket, and a white dress shirt underneath, and carrying his black school bag, he headed out of his apartment to the nearby bus stop where his best friends were waiting for him.  
  
"Squall-sama! Hurry up! You know the bus doesn't wait for anyone, even a class rep!"  
  
Squall, upon hearing that, panicked a bit and began running to his friends, Tidus Miyaji and Yuffie Sato. When he did reach them, he started to look around frantically for the bus. 'Where is it?' he thought but was interrupted as Tidus' laughter met his ears. "Hah! I knew you'd fall for that again!" Tidus continued laughing until Yuffie elbowed him in between the ribs. "What is it with you and giving Squall a heart attack?" she snapped. Their dark-haired friend only sighed at them as Yuffie proceeded to poke Tidus in the sides.  
  
Ever since they were children, they had been the best of friends. Tidus was blonde seventeen-year-old, just a few months younger than Squall (also 17), and wearing the same uniform. He was rather cheery and seemed to have a problem of getting himself into fights with people twice his size, but a good person nonetheless. Yuffie, fifteen-years-old and wearing the girl's uniform, which was made up of a white dress shirt with a blue scarf and a black skirt with high white stockings, was what one would call a tomboy and quite hyper, but was quite controlled. She was probably well known around the school for her uncanny ability of stealing people's stuff.  
  
Squall yawned loudly, catching the other's attention. "I see you've had a hard time sleeping," Yuffie said, after she clapped in joy for successfully annoying Tidus, who also diverted his attention to the two.  
  
"Hai," was his reply, before stifling another yawn. His friends didn't know about the dreams he was having lately, they wouldn't understand always.  
  
"Oh… Hey, do you have the doujinshi? Remember the last time you forgot it?" Tidus asked. Squall simply nodded and brought out the school comic book to show the former before turning his attention to the other art contents in his bag.  
  
Next to martial arts, he was an excellent artist and was currently trying to draw some of the people she saw in his dreams. He managed to finish pictures of a girl in a yellow dress, a spikey haired tattooed kid, a scar- faced boy wearing a gray trench coat, another boy in cowboyish clothes, and the girl in the blue jacket.  
  
"Squall-sama! The bus is really here now! Hurry up, there's a lot of people like last time!" Yuffie's yell got his attention along with the rumble of the bus in the distance.  
  
With that, he rummaged around in his pocket for the right amount yen to get on the bus and the other two were doing the same. When he did, his next thoughts involved how to get on the bus without being squashed to death by the massive amounts of people already present there…  
  
----------------------------  
  
Gratefully stepping out of the bus, the sight of Hiyoshigaoka High School greeted Squall. Or actually… the school's only person whose hyper-ness rivaled Tidus'.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimas, Class rep!" shouted a rather perky blonde girl with her hair in upwards ponytail an on the street curb. Beside her stood another blonde girl that with long hair and glasses and another blue and green eyed girl with short light brown hair, all wearing the same uniform as Yuffie. The girl with glasses rolled her eyes and sighed at the younger girl while the brown haired one giggled.  
  
The girls Quistis Audet, the one in glasses, Rikku Martin, the hyper one, and the odd-eyed Yuna Narita were the school's only French students. Well… Yuna was half-French but that's not the point. Like Squall, Tidus, and Yuffie, they had known each other since they were children and looked and cared for each other like sisters, but there was also the fact that Yuna and Rikku were also cousins.  
  
1 "Rikku-chan, a stoppé appeler le représentant de classe de Squall," Quistis said snippily in French. (Translation: Rikku-chan, quit calling Squall class rep.)  
  
"Ce qui? Je peux l'appeler ce que je veux," Rikku said as she stared back incredulously. (Translation: What? I can call him what I want.)  
  
Quistis shook her head and made her way to Squall and the others. "Ohayou gozaimas Squall-sama," she said while bowing. Yuna and Rikku then made their way over and did the same. In return Squall, Tidus and Yuffie also bowed while saying good morning to them in Japanese.  
  
"So Squall-sama, is there a new kid coming today?" asked Yuna curiously, as the group of six started walking towards their school.  
  
"Yeah, a girl named Rinoa Ito. I think she just moved here from somewhere in Hokkaido," Squall replied, "And 'cause I'm the class rep… I have show her around sometime today."  
  
As if on cue, the PA system called forth, "Will Squall Uesugi please report to the main office. Again, will Squall Uesugi please come to the office."  
  
"Hey, the bell's going to ring soon. Better go to class, you know how Miss. Oonishi is when someone is late," Squall said before dashing off.  
  
"Hai, ja ne!" called out Tidus before his friend disappeared around the corner.  
  
As Squall was running, he couldn't help but think, 'Rinoa, name seems kind of familiar…"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The bell rang just as he entered the office, but he didn't have to worry for he had a good excuse. The secretary looked up from his desk and smiled. "Ohayou Squall. She's waiting over there," she said while mentioning to the other person in the room with her pen.  
  
The girl looked rather plain in the school uniform. She had soft brown eyes and long black hair with highlighted streaks in it. She was slightly shorter than he was and had a thin complexion with light colored skin. She smiled.  
  
"Ohayou, I'm Rinoa," she said and bowed deeply.  
  
2 "Douzoyoroshiku, my name is Squall," he said in reply before he too bowed, "Looks like I've got to show you around, right?" (Translation of Douzoyoroshiku: Nice to meet you)  
  
When Rinoa smiled again, Squall suddenly felt an odd feeling within himself. The smile was familiar and somehow comforting. He had a strange idea that this was the same girl in the blue jacket in his dreams 'What makes you think Rinoa is her?' he thought to himself and shook his head.  
  
Rinoa tilted her head to one side. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come on, let's go," Squall replied when the put away his earlier thought and gave Rinoa her schedule.  
  
With that, he led her out the office and began his tour. "As you saw before, the room we just in is the offi-," Squall started but was cut short by a loud voice on the PA system that resonated throughout the hallways.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimas Hiyoshigaoka High! This is your lovely morning announcer Crystaleyes! Today is June 5th, 2002! I hope you're all studying, because exams are coming up very soon!"  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Who's that?" she asked as the announcements continued. "Crystal, she always does the announcements that way," Squall replied and then continued on his tour.  
  
Squall showed Rinoa the school facilities, the Gym, the track outside, the cafeteria and such. Rinoa was rather quiet and took in the surroundings with great interest. Soon they made it to their homeroom; it was an odd coincidence they had the same first class.  
  
3 "Well… here's our first class, English 4 with Miss. Oonishi," Squall said nonchalantly. He was about to slide open the door when Rinoa put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I have a question for you. No offence if it's kinda personal, but do you believe in past lives?" she said. Squall only turned around with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Past lives?" he repeated. "Yeah, like, you've lived a life before this one," Rinoa explained, but then shook her head, "Never mind, it's a stupid question. Well… I want to meet Miss. Oonishi now. Come on," and with that she entered the room.  
  
Squall merely stood there for a moment. His only thought was, 'What an odd girl.'  
  
----------------------------  
  
The day passed by rather quickly and Squall found himself walking out the school at usual time in the afternoon. Tidus and Yuffie immediately met up with him outside.  
  
"Hey Yuffie-chan, wasn't today strange?" asked Tidus. Yuffie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Oonishi-sensei didn't give us a lot of homework like she always does." The teacher Miss. Oonishi that was mentioned so much that day, was a stoic raven-haired woman that was well known around the school for the piles to work she often gave to her students.  
  
"Wonder if she's going to keep on doing that… Say Squall-sama, what do you think of that new Rinoa girl?" Yuffie inquired.  
  
"Rinoa? Well… she's interesting," replied Squall. "So, do you think she's cute?" asked Tidus, sly grin on his face. Squall sweatdropped; "Err… well sorta. I'm mean she's pretty and all…"  
  
Tidus didn't take it as an answer. Heartily whacking Squall's back he said, "Come on, we know you like her." Squall gave Tidus an evil eye, "Whatever… What makes you think I like her?" Tidus only shrugged, "Dunno, whenever you passed each other in the hallways, you always watched her. Not in a bad way I mean."  
  
Yuffie hit Tidus in the back of the head, "Keeping saying things like that and people will think you're a pervert. Come on, we'd better hurry and get home." With that she walked down the street.  
  
"Itai… She always does that to me…" Tidus grumbled but soon hurried after his friend. Squall followed in suit.  
  
'So what if I like her or not, I still think she's a little odd. Past lives? Honestly,' he thought and turned his head to look at a store he was passing. But as the alley came in view, his eyes met a strange sight.  
  
An odd ball of magenta light was just floating there and gave off little pink sparks every moment or so. Squall just stood there staring at it. "What the…?" he murmured to himself and then went to take a closer look at it.  
  
The other two noticed their friend's absence and saw him walk into the alleyway. Yuffie called out in an irritated voice, "Squall-sama! The way home isn't that way! Hey!" When she didn't get a response, she gave an irritated sigh and went to see what had caught her older friend's interest. Tidus was also curious and followed her.  
  
When they approached Squall, he was on his knees staring at the pink ball of light. "What is that?" Tidus asked no one in particular before he and Yuffie went to sit on either side of Squall for a closer inspection of their own.  
  
Squall raised his hand and was about to touch it until Tidus stopped the action by saying, "Wait, we don't know what that thing is. You don't know what it could do." And continued to stare at it, too absorbed in their thoughts to notice another presence with them…  
  
"KONICHIWA CLASS REP! HOW ARE YA?!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" the trio screamed and whirled around to find themselves staring at the girls Rikku, Quistis, Yuna, and the new girl Rinoa laughing hysterically.  
  
"You should have seen the expressions on your faces!" Quistis gasped in between fits of laughter.  
  
"We're sorry, but that was a once in a lifetime chance to see you guys like that," Yuna apologized while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Besides, it was Rikku's idea."  
  
Squall, Tidus, and Yuffie gave then dumbfounded stares before giving embarrassed blushes. "Oh… we're going to get you back for that…" Yuffie growled.  
  
The girls soon managed to compose themselves and saw the light the others had been staring at so intently. "Hey… What's that?" Rikku wondered aloud and ran over to it. She then raised a finger to touch it.  
  
"Rikku don't! We don't even know what it is!!!" Yuffie shouted. Too late.  
  
The alley suddenly lit up in a bright white-magenta and began to suck in everything before it. The group yelped in fear as they were slowly dragged towards the light. One by one, they were each engulfed in it.  
  
Before Squall was sucked in, he managed to hear Rinoa say the next strangest thing from her.  
  
"We're going back…"  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
I'm not Japanese or French. So if none of the things I say are right, then try to give me a little help. *Gets on knees* Please?!  
  
Anyways, I'm sure you enjoyed it! Huh? This was worse than chapter one?! …Oh great… Well maybe you guys liked it! *turns around*  
  
*Everyone's hair in this chapter is messed up*  
  
Yuffie: Shadowfox! You just HAD to do that vacuum effect didn't you?!  
  
Shadow: *sweatdrop* Um… I'll give you brushes or something later, but what did you think of this chapter?  
  
Tidus: Where the heck are you getting these surnames?!  
  
Rikku: How do I seem like I'm French?  
  
Rinoa: I don't think any of your Japanese is right…  
  
Shadow: *massive sweatdrop* …I'm getting the impression that my characters detest me. Anyways, crystaleyes, is your part in all this ok? I just want to know. Review please! 


End file.
